fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers Animated (Season 4)
Plot In season 4, Megatron and other Decepticons are in prison on Cybertron but the Fallen has awakened and he has rebuilt Megatron into Galvatron. Galvatron is trying to gather alspark fragments but the autobots are ready for the fight. Episodes *A fistful of decepticons: The Fallen has freed Megatron and rebuilt him into Galvatron. Galvatron starts to reunite all of the decepticons but he has to face off against Wheeljack and Perceptor first. *Downtown Blackout:Team Char has attacked Earth and the wreckers must stop Blackout before he destroys the city of Detroit. *Constructer:Galvatron builds four more constructicons and they preform the art of combining and attack the autobot Elite gaurd but Ultra Magnus (rebuilt) is there to stop them. *Thunderwarped: Thundercracker and Skywarp reunite the Starscream clones and they rebuild Starscream and make a few more clones. Then they attack Earth and Omega Supreme, Powerglide and Safegaurd are the only ones who can stop them *Rainstorm:Starscream sends out Rainmakers to destroy Galvatron and his army but they end up melting Starscream. Characters Autobots *Autobot Team Commander Wingblade Optimus Prime - Futuristic Semi-trailer truck/fire truck *Autobot Speedster Bumblebee - Sports Supermini *Autobot One Bot Wrecking Crew Bulkhead - SWAT Assault Truck *Autobot Field Medic Ratchet - Earth ambulance *Autobot Super ninja Jazz - Racing car *Autobot Super spy Arcee-Sports Convertible (new alt-mode) *Autobot Techno-organic Sari Sumdac - female human *Autobot Cavalier Rodimus Minor - Futuristic 2008 Dodge Challenger/1969 Ferrari Daytona *Autobot Pyrotechnics Hotshot - Futuristic Sports car (new alt-mode) *Autobot Field Medic Red Alert - Search and Rescue SUV (new alt-mode) *Indestructible Autobot Warrior Ironhide - Pickup truck (new alt-mode) *Autobot flyer Powerglide-Cybertonian jet *Autobot Rookie Wreck-Gar - Garbage truck *Autobot Heavy Firepower Warrior Omega Supreme - Autobot Spaceship Ark (much larger than before) Autobot Council Autobot Elite Guard *Autobot Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus- M983 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck *Autobot Elite Commander Sentinel Magnus - Snowplow truck *Autobot Elite Spy Mirage - Cybertronian race car *Autobot Super Speed Warrior Safeguard **Autobot Junior Officer Jetfire - Cybertronian jet **Autobot Junior Officer Jetstorm - Cybertronian jet *Autobot Elite Security Warpath - Cybertronian tank *Autobot Elite Ninja Dino - Car Dinobots and wreckers *Dinobot Leader Grimlock - Mechanical Tyrannosaurus *Dinobot Smasher Snarl - Mechanical Triceratops *Dinobot Bombardier Swoop - Mechanical Pteranodon *Autobot Wrecker Topspin - Race car *Autobot Wrecker Leadfoot - Race car *Autobot Wrecker twin twist-Race car *Autobot Scientist Perceptor - Cybertronian Pickup / Mobile Laboratory *Autobot Mechanical Engineer Wheeljack - Cybertronian rally race car Decepticons *Decepticon Overlord Megatronus Prime the Fallen - Cybertronian Fighter jet *Decepticon leader Galvatron (Megatron reborn) - Tiltrotor gunship *Decepticon Deep Cover Spy Shockwave - Cybertronian tank/Assault tank *Decepticon Commander Starscream (reborn) - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut *Decepticon Berserker Blitzwing - Dual-barreled assault tank/Swing-Wing Fighter jet *Decepticon Thug Lugnut - Futuristic combo Bartini Beriev VVA-14/B-29 Superfortress/Heinkel He 111 *Decepticon Trickster Blackarachnia - Techno-organic spider *Decepticon Captain Brawl - Heavy Tank *Decepticon Bounty Hunter Lockdown - Muscle car *Decepticon Sonic Warrior Soundblaster - Upgraded Scion xB **Decepticon Espionage Laserbeak - Flying V Electric guitar *Decepticon Weapons Specialist Swindle - Hummer *Decepticon espianoge Barricade - Police Car *Decepticon Mutant Madman Waspinator - Techno-organic wasp *Decepticon Mass Destruction Warrior Trypticon (with a moving tail and same size as Omega Supreme) - Decepticon Warship Nemesis Starscream Clones *Decepticon Coward Skywarp - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut *Decepticon Egomaniac Thundercracker - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut *Decepticon Sycophant Snowblind- Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut *Decepticon Liar boltflash- Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut *Decepticon Trickster Acid Storm - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut *Decepticon Ambitions Thrust - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut *Decepticon Greed Dirge - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut *Decepticon Vindictive Slipstream - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut (takes over Starscream's position as one of Megatron/Galvatron's main lieutenant) Constructicons/Devastator *Constructicon Foreman Dirt Boss - Forklift *Mixmaster - Cement truck/Bulldozer *Scrapper - Excavator *Long Hual - Dump Truck *Rampage (a Mechanical Dog) - Bulldozer '' *Hook -'' Crane *Bonecrusher - Pickup Truck Team Chaar *Decepticon General of Destruction Strika - Six Wheeled battle tank *Decepticon Airborne Soldier Blackout - Cybertronian spacecraft/ Blackhawk *Decepticon Saboteur Cyclonus - Cybertronian jet *Decepticon Chemical Warfare Oil Slick - Cybertronian Motorcycle *Decepticon Waste Disposal Spittor - Cybertronian frog Voices *David Kaye - Optimus Prime, Warpath, Grimlock, Lugnut, Cliffjumper , Knockout *Bumper Robinson - Bumblebee, Blitzwing, Blackout, Smokescrean, Bluestreak *Bill Fagerbakke - Bulkhead, Hotshot, Ounslaught, Vortex, Blastoff *Corey Burton - Ratchet, Ironhide, Megatron/Galvatron, Shockwave ,Bruticus *Susan Blu - Arcee, Chromia *Tara Strong - Sari Sumdac, Red Alert, Slipstream, Strika, *Kevin Michael Richardson - Omega Supreme, Long Haul, Brawl, Jetstorm+Jetfire=Safegaurd *Judd Nelson - Rodimus,Jetstorm, Sideburn *Frank Walker - Rampage ,Ultimate Starscream *Peter Cullen- Powerglide, Perceptor, Wheeljack,Dino *Fred Tastacore - Trypticon, Spittor *Richard Green - Bonecrusher *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Wreck-Gar , Junkheap *Phil LaMarr - Jazz, Jetstorm, Oil Slick *Tom Kenny - Shockwave, Jetfire , Waspinator, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Boltflsh, Snowblind, Scrapper, Starscream, Trust, Acid Storm, Dirge , Sunstorm, Ramjet *Jeff Bennett - Ultra Magnus, Soundblaster , Mixmaster, Roadbuster Magnus *Townsend Coleman - Sentinel Prime *Cree Summer - Blackarachnia *Lance Henriksen - Lockdown ,Axor *Fred Willard - Swindle *Mark Hamill - Megatronus Prime the Fallen *John Mariano - Dirt Boss *Jim Ward - Leadfoot, Swoop *Steven Blum - Barricade, Cyclonus, Topspin *Dee Bradley Baker - Hook, Snarl Category:Fan Fiction Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Transformers Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Anime Category:Spark bots